yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 9 Episode 10: Metal Mania
Participants *Jason Caldwell *Gus Skywalker *Densuke Mifunae Saving The Day..For A Nominal Fee (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gQ44x9deLA ) “AAAGGGHHH!!!” Would be the noise made, before Densuke sent his boot flying into the face of of another burglar, preforming a backflip afterwards, only to then dismount and land on the man’s shoulders, forcing him down to the ground. “And that is how you clean house.” Densuke would stand up and look back, seeing the other 10 men layed out on the floor with blade disc in their arms, and bruises on their faces and a few bones poking out. Groans of unconscious pain. The woman would run up to Densuke and hide behind him cowering, emerging from her hiding place in the closet. “Thank you! I’m so glad you were in the area, I don’t know what I would’ve done!” Densuke would nod. “All in a days work mam..so uh. You got some money or something? Not to be a dick but…this is heroes for hire…” The woman wearing a pink nightgown would adjust her strap around her shoulder. “I can..give you a lot more..if you’re willing to..” She’d wink and Densuke would place his hand up and stop the woman’s advancement. “Look as nice your rack is, I really need this money. Please? I’ll even get these guys out of your house.” The woman would give a “-_-“ look and go to her room, pulling out 1,000 tanz and handing it to Densuke. Densuke would take a minute to toss the guys on the fire escape and have the woman call the cops. “Thanks mam!” Densuke would push a button on his watch and call his sleek black hover bike, mount it, rev it once and take off into the night sky. He’d emerge a few minutes later from behind an ally way, sporting a spiffy sweater and some jeans. He’d been wearing his suit, V1 of course, under his clothing, and a newly installed mod he’d created to hid his suit and his shield in his book bag, form metal detectors. He’d now be heading towards the park in district 2, talking to himself. “Another grand made. Betters stash this in the bank.” He’d nod and place his hands in his pocket, feeling an object inside. “hm? Did I leave this in here?” Densuke would pull out the purple gem he’d received form the store clerk at one time. “How’d it get back in my pocket?...Ah well. I’ll just hol-“ Densuke would hear a distant clang in the background…it was feint. Muffled by the snow…but he’d heard it. But he choose to let it go, and continue his way through the streets, thinking about what new innovations to put in the “shack” as he called it. Another Lost Date Gusman101: "Gus I think I'll take a tax home" Oh ok Jullie.....talk to you later? "I think not." -Jullie got into the taxi and didn't even wave as she drove off- Damnit....another date ruined by this damn piece of metal. -Gus sighed as he walked down the streets of the 2nd District, not really sure of where he was going, he only knew he wanted it to be away from there. He tightened up his hoodie and jacket, trying to block out the cold- Damn freakin' snow...Now where's a bus line...-Gus kept walking, taking out his headphones and started to play some music as he walked, trying desperately to not think about how lost he felt. He began walking quickly, then he passed an alleyway and noticed a man with some strange purple thing in his hand- What the fuck...? Looking To Sell.. HollowJak: -Jason slowly made his way down the district 2 a lit ciggarete hanging in his lips as he walks he was wearing his usual black the front buttoned down to reveal his black under-shirt he had been walking around trying to find contacts which could help him sell the exo-suit he had taken from the van he had stolen after the bank incident he wanted to get rid of it fast because it would be very hot those maru guys would probably be looking for it and he had the vague inlkink he could sell it for a good price even if he didnt know what they usually went for stopping in the street he takes a long drag of the ciggarete the ashes on the tip falling to the snow and discoloring it. If he was honest with himself he was walking aroudn mostly because he was lonely that morning his former squadmates had left on a trip to collect some more weapons from the reserve so he had been left all alone- i need to find a girl or buy a dog -he said softly to no one in particular as the snow slowly drifted down onto him- Ol Metal Arm Densuke’s ears picked up a feint cursing. The town was dead this hour..sure it’s like 3 in the morning,but this is kasihana for fuck sake. Maybe people in this town are finally starting to realize hiding is the best way to prolong ones life here. Densuke would girp the purple jewel and look over towards the person who’d said it. A familer face, he’d seen twice now, but never actually outright spoken to. “Eh?...Oi you there. Ol metal arm. First the club and now here? You want my autograph or something?” Densuke would slip the jewel back in his pocket and fix his jacket up a bit. “To boot, meant to say sorry for doing ya like that in that fight club. Now that the opportunity’s arrived..the hell did you throw the match for? It’s not like you were loosing, coulda been a good lil scrap or something.” Densuke would pop his neck, all the while saying these things while approaching the male, and stoping a few feet away from him. His ears picking up a feint clanking again in the far off distance. Gusman101: -takes off my headphones, realizing it was the man whom he had tricked into running into the fence at the fight club, then holds out my automail hand- My name is Gus buddy, and I threw that match because I didn't want to be there, and I didn't want to be rewarded for kicking the asses of innocent people. You look familiar...-rubs my chin as I think- Were you.....were you at a bank that got hit recently? -hears a noise, rather loud and it sounded close, then another. It sounded metallic in its nature, and my muscles clenched, my hand reaching up to the sword on my back- You hear that? Or am I loosing my mind? Would You Be Interested In Something? HollowJak: -as Jason made hsi way down the street he stopped seeing a man on a motorcycle talking to what looked like another random civilian figuring he may be able to selll the suit to one of the folks or atleast he could stop and chat walking over to them he stopped next to them a smile on his face- why hello there chums it is a bit dangerous to just stop here in the middle of the street especially in this weather you might just catch a cold- after another long drag from his ciggarete he pulled it from his mouth and flicked it into the snow- you gentleman seem like youd be the market for a very particular sort of item -he stood there smiling as he waited for their response- Blind Date Indeed. Discordia: Slender fingers rolled the black lacy stocking up over her calf knee and thigh before Yukina slipped on a pair of heels. She tugged on the dress and took one last look in the mirror before sighing heavily. “You can do this, it can’t be that bad.” She said before she grabbed her coat and made her way downstairs. A cab already waited in front of the doors. Yukina let out a little groan as the cold air hit her and she looked around at all the snow that had turned to grey slush and hugged the sides of the sidewalks and streets. The snow was something she was so not used to and she cursed silently under her breath about it. As she rode in the cab, she was flipping through her phone looking for properties for sale. Her eyes lit up when she found exactly what she was looking for. She bookmarked the page and jotted a text to Nobuo before closing her eyes and leaning into the seat. Her eyes closed as she tried to remind herself why exactly she had agreed to this stupid idea. Why again was she going on a blind date? The cab jerked to a stop in front of a small restaurant. It was a rather classy place, so a place that Yukina would instantly feel uncomfortable in. It just seemed foolish to spend so much money on one meal. She pulled out her phone and looked at the text she had gotten earlier and checked the name before approaching the hostess. “I am supposed to be meeting a Ken Kichida.” she said before glancing around the room to see if she spotted any single men who looked like they were waiting. Sickening Metal Densuke would raise an eyebrow and shake the man’s hand. Cold but It’s metal, so it’s to be expected. “Ah Gus, I’ll keep that in mind. And I can respect that cause. Though, I think the role of ass kicker would’ve been mind had I not had to run some errands.” Densuke would tilt his head a bit at the man’s next comment. “A hit on a bank? Do I look like one of the guys form ocean eleven? Hahaha, what do I look like. I’m a cops kid, I’ve got to much going on for all of that.” Densuke would non-chalontly wave his hand, at the same time waving off the subject entirely. Gotta keep a good secret somehow. Densuke would also hear the noise yet again. “Probably some janky construction going on. I wouldn’t be surprised. Some people in this city just don’t sleep.” Densuke would shrug. He’d say something else about it, but then see a gentlemen approaching him and Gus. A smooth looking fellow, something like out of a business bureau of the sort. He’d ask about interest in particular items. Densuke would raise his hand and point. “Didn’t you sell my friend some crack the other day?...no. No never mind. Ah long as it’s not any sort of drugs. If so I might have to call an adult BAHAHAHA!” Densuke would laugh. Even though it was a lame joke it was funny to him. He’d intend to listen to the man (if he explained in somewhat detail) until the clanking noise became a pattern of sorts. In the distance a loud ‘KA-KLANG” could be heard, no more than short of a mile away. It was another metallic figure, similar one Densuke had ecoutnred before, but this time…it looked different. It had hair…and tendrils? (http://www.all-hd-wallpapers.com/wallpapers/entertainment/373844.jpg ) It’s red eyes glowed in the distance…looking at the three men in the street. Clearly eye contact had been established here. Densuke would swallow a lump in his throat. Reaching his hand in his pocket, and pulling out the purple jewel..holding it up slowly. The cyborg like thing would tilt it’s head. ‘Yup. Called it.’ Densuke would think to himself. ‘He’s after this gem, just like the last one..Where are they coming from. I can’t fight it here, not in this state, and these guys with me…Damn.’ Densuke would place the jewel back into his pocket and speak to the men, had they noticed it by now. “Alllright fellas, here’s what’s gonna happen. Either you two are going to run like normal people, possibly get away, while I cause a distraction to this metallic mechatron of doom, and have a happy normal life.” Densuke would withdraw some sleek black tonfa from his back belt loop, swirl them once in his hand and stop. “Or you two could possibly…on the off chance, save a few lives and. Help me out here. Oh in case you didn’t connect dots, it’s after this emerald I have. Why? That’s another story..cause I swear I just saw it move.” The android would unleash a sickening smile as it began to menacingly walk towards the three men. Not a sign of hesitation, just a slow walk, towards them. Densuke would shift his feet in the snow. Thinking to himself again. ‘I just can’t catch a break…if only I could use my chi. Shit didn’t start til…THE SNOW!. It’s gotta be connected to it…but the jewel and these bots..is it all linked together?’ he’d think to himself as the bot continued it’s menacing walk. Gusman101: -after shaking the man's hand Gus listend to him and lightly chuckled at what he had said. He saw the man approach and after the stranger's reassurance, Gus let go of his sword and listened to the man.- I don't have any cash right now thanks for the offe-- -Gus stopped and turned the sound of the clang, seeing something in the distance Gus's fists clenched, his muscles tensed up, not hearing what the other fighter had.- I. -starts walking forward.- Hate. -scowls, not knowing why he was so angry at this walking tin can, all Gus knew was that he had to destroy it.- CYBORGS. -Gus sprinted at the cyborg, getting close and jumping and briefly running on the wall, using it as a platform to jump off from, sending my metallic fist straight into the robot's jaw, grinning viciously as I see sparks and some nuts/bolts fly in the air as my fist rips away at the mechanical monstrosity's face- Gotcha you son of a bit-- -Gus is lifted, much to his surprise into the air by the robot, its face slowly sticthing back together- Whoa....wish I could do that, would be a nice trick. -Gus swun his automail arm again, trying to get some internal damage done before it completely repaired itself and was met by a klang sound.- Oh no...-Gus's fist had been stopped by the thing, and was held in place, slowly being choked. Gus was only able to gasp out- Help....me...you idiots! HollowJak: -He chuckled as he stood there putting another ciggarete in his lips before lighting it. Taking a long drag he looks the two men over- see i am currently in possesion of a particular item that i believe may be of interest of you it used to be long to a certain...organization before i liberated it and ass i have no real use for it i was looking to sell it that is of course for the right price. would either of you be interested in something like this? -as he said this he pulled a phone from his pocket and flipped it open flipping through the various photos he had taken finding the one relevant to the situation he lifted it the set of maru armor plainly layed out on a crate- it is undamaged, un-used and just gathering dust so if you know anyone whod like to buy one of these old things The metal cyborg tanked The metal rammed kids attacks, as his face slowly rebuilt itself. The cyborg would grin viciously as it’s grip around his throat increased. He then began to break out into a mad sprint, letting out an utterly sickening robotic cackle. Running towards the two men in a full sprint and inhuman speed. Densuke’s eyes would widen as he screamed. “LOOK WE’LL TALK BUSINESS LATER BRO!” Densuke would receive a violent clothesline to the chest, and if the other man didn’t move he would be caught in the clothesline as well. The force was enough to knock every bit of air out of both of them. Making matters worse, with Gus still in his grip, and the other two (if Jak didn’t dodge by now) the metal man would slam both of their heads into the ground, burying their bodies into the snow. The metallic man would then front flip forward a few feet and stand at the end of the street menacingly. “f…fuck.” Densuke would groan as he’d sit his body up form the snowy powder and look over to the man with a roaring pain in his chest. “Alright…keh..new plan of action.” Densuke would bring himself to his feet, still griping his tonfa. He’d look back to the man who’d mention he’d had an item. “Hey guy, you mentioned a suit. Got a gun on you?! Help out or get to safety! Gus..Back me up!” Densuke would sprint forward with or without the aid of the other two and as he did the cyborg man would launch a string of metal tendrils, releasing 6 in each hand. Densuke would stop in his tracks only to begin side stepping, dodging, and flipping his way through the mass of tentacles. However the tendrils would still extended themselves towards the likes of Gus and the salesmen, if they hit, they’d pierce the vital spots on their bodies, moving at a searing speed. If dodged the tendrils would retract as Densuke would continue his run. “COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!” Densuke would take not of Gus’ approach, and how it was ineffective..it wasn’t steaming, meaning it had a different weakness than that last one he encountered. Densuke would leap forward, over the cyborg and clearing it’s grasp completely only to land on top of it. “What’re you made of! Ngh!” Densuke would jam his Tonfa into the machines eyeball, actually damaing the tissue of it, but it quickly started to heal up. The titan would grab Densuke and throw him forward, only to then football punt densuke’s body forward, cuasing him to slide 4 feet into the deep snow upon the roads. Densuke would spit out a bit of blood, gasping a bit. Without his chi he only had his enhanced physique to rely on, but even that had its limits. Densuke would quickly stand back up and, pant a bit…He took a moment to think of a plan. The titan would begin walking twaords the three men again slowly, and menacingly, but talking in a cyber hused whisper. “the jewel……” -Jason dodged underneath the cyborgs arm and ran to the back of a nearby stalled car and kneeling there panted heavily why of all times did this shit have to happen while he was trying to conduct business every damn time this happened reaching into his suit he unholstered his single action rmy and pulled back the hammer his free hand reaching to scrounge on the bottom of the car desperately till he felt the brush of a brown paper back against his fingers searching he found the duct tape holding it to the bottom of the car as the large cyborg began to make its way towards the man on the ground he didnt know him but if he was fighting the bastard who had tried to hurt him he would help out all he could finally yanking the bag from under the car he searched through it desperately till he found what he was looking for two E.M.P grenades after fighting with the maru jiteai previously he had set up small caches of them throughtout district 2 just incase he was forced to fight them again depressing the button on one of them he sttod up and cocked his arm- chew on this you big stupid mother fucker! -he threw the grenade toward the cyborg hoping that it would have some sort of effect on the man because if it didnt he wouldnt be able to do much Gusman101: -Gus pants for air as he fell out of the grip of the monstrosity, scrambling out of the way as the fighter ran past him- Whoa.....badass.....OH SHIT! -rolls out of the way from the tendrils, my eyes widening as I see a small gernade flying past me, knowing that it was EMP, scrambling as I try to crawl away, muttering to myself- Shit shit shit no no no no! -Gus screamed out as the EMP went off, shorting out the circuits in his arm- DAMNIT MAN! WARN A GUY BEFORE YOU THROW AN EMP NEXT TO AN AUGMENT! -mutters- Fuckin' idiot! -Tries to get up, scrambling out of the way of tendrils, diving behind a dumpster as a tendril devestates the piece of concrete he was just standing on- Oh fuck. Hey salesman! Toss me a gun! -quickly starts reseting my arm- The cyborg would continue his run, Densuke being in the forerun he’d quickly squat back up and begin backsteping, plotting his next form of combat for this thing. He didn’t intend to give up until he found something to hurt it, and that’s when suddenly the salesmen threw some sort of bomb. What ever it was Densuke would simply cross his arms as he didn’t know what was coming next. The bomb went off and the cyborgs body would stop dead in its tracks. It would then have a hollowed look on it’s face and slowly fall forward. Densuke would stand in awe and look back at the salesman who threw it. “YOU SIR! Are the muthafucking MAN!” Densuke would then turn to the android and grip his tonfa in his hand, only to rear his arm back and slam his tonfa into the crainium of the cyborg, completely shattering it’s skull…leaving a gaping hole there. It wasn’t healing up either thank goodness. Densuke would step back walking backwards. “if anyone of you guys has a grendade, that’d be great right about now. A normal one. Matter of fact, GUS! Go shock that shit til it’s dead.” Densuke would sit down in the snow and lean back against a car, sighing. “First one, steam. Second one electromagnetic pules. I know theres more of these things…but good god. This conspiracy is going to drive me insane…it’s time to start doing some legit detective work..” Densuke would utter soflty to himself, leaving the android to the other two to dispose of as they please. HollowJak: -Jason made his way over to the man panting reaching into his bag he pulled out a small block it was a bit of c4 with a detonator straped to it walking over to the downed cyborg he stuck it into the hole on his head and rigged the detonator to give thirty seconds before running towards the other men and shouting- move your asses fire in the hole! -he ran behind a car and ducked down covering his ears after re-holstering his revolver slowly counting the seconds in his head knowing that now it had reached twenty seconds it would be a small blast but if they werent smart enough to get to cover they woul;d be hit with shrapnel or atleast get one hell of a headache- Gusman101: -Gus is seen standing as the smoke clears, slowly moving my arm and hand, flexing my muscles and hand as I walk away from behind the car he had dove under before the charge exploded- I'll shock it, don't worry buddy. -walks up to the robot- I just need a sec. -flexs my hand again, then scowls as I shove my hand into robots chest cavity, moving my hand around, trying to find anything important and vital- Just....one....second.....Oh here it is. -rips out a smallish piece of machinery, looking at it intently, then shoving it into my bag- Ok back to buisness. TAKE THIS YOU METAL BASTARD. -strikes quickly, sparks flying from my hand as the blue bolt flies into the thing's chest, grabbing its CPU then sending an overload throughout it's system, wincing as I see the body of the monster convulsing, a strange robotic screech coming from whatever voice box it had as it's head exploded.- Well that was.....uh....what's the word....-rubs my chin- Interesting. -picks up the smoking head of the cyborg, handing it to the fighter- Here -smiles broadly- ^-^ a trophy. Work To Do Densuke would watch as Gus made his way over and grabed the piece of machinery after the salesmen had placed a grenade in it. Blowing it up completely. Densuke was already far away enough to avoid the shrapnel that was flying from the grendade, and Gus had managed to make it himself. Gus would hand Densuke the head of the machine. “Ah..thanks. Actually thanks a lot. I’ll..turn this into the police as soon as possible.” Densuke would nod and hang on to the head, getting himself up. His body was aching…worse than usual. At least with chi he could’ve numbed some of this, at least even beared some of this..but for now all Densuke had was his enhanced physique, and his wit. Which Tetsu himself always made not to never depend on chi alone, but the physical will of the human body. Densuke would get up and drag his feet through the snow, heading back to the Heroes For Hire building. He had some work to do. Category:Ark 9